In conventional structure, an image forming apparatus that has a process cartridge is disclosed. The process cartridge has developer cartridge that includes a developer roller, and also includes a drum cartridge having a photosensitive drum. The process cartridge is generally structured to dispose a photosensitive drum opposite a developer roller for performing development. The process cartridge has a urging member for urging the developer roller against the photosensitive drum and a power supply member for supplying power to the developer roller.
However, because the urging unit is separately disposed from the power supply member, the power supply member may interfere with the action of the developer cartridge. This may fail to stably bring the developer roller into the development position.